coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Wilson
Dylan James Wilson is the son of Violet Wilson and Sean Tully and was born on 22nd February 2008, having been delivered by his biological father and his partner Marcus Dent in the Rovers, as it was too late to get to Weatherfield General. Dylan was born four weeks prematurely. Violet and her boyfriend Jamie Baldwin intended for the child to be born in London as they planned to escape Weatherfield because of what they saw as Sean's obsession. Sean immediately bonded with his son, and said that when he was born, he looked straight at him and was lost for words at the fact he was the first person his son saw. Jamie also bonded with Dylan, although found it hard due to the fact that Sean was his biological dad and present at the birth. Dylan was named by his mother and Jamie. They wanted a name that would go with Wilson and Baldwin. His middle name is "James" after Jamie. Sean suggested changing his last name to "Wilson-Tully" and asked if they would name him as Dylan's father on his birth certificate - Violet and Jamie didn't refuse, making Sean hope they would agree. Dylan left the Street on 29th February with his mother, Violet, and his legal father, Jamie. Violet and Jamie decided to put Jamie on the birth certificate, rather than Sean, so Jamie could be his legal father, and so their start in London would be easier for all of them. Two years later, Sean decided to get back into contact with Dylan and posing as Liz McDonald on the social networking site Facescene, added Violet as a friend and saw updated photos of Dylan. However, he was found out when Sean asked her how she'd feel if she had her child stolen from her. Violet phoned Liz angrily and Sean's deception was uncovered. Liz sacked Sean, but forgave him as she knew how much he wanted to get in contact with Dylan and told Violet. Violet later added Sean as a friend on Facescene and allowed him to have contact with Dylan. In 2011 over the Easter period, Sean went to visit Dylan, where he also reunited with his old boyfriend Marcus, who was also in contact with Violet. Violet was going through a rough patch with Jamie, so Marcus and Sean took Dylan out for the day. When they returned, Jamie had gone after breaking up with Violet. Violet made a homophobic remark against Sean when he offered to look after Dylan and he later left. A couple of months later, Violet was injured in a car accident and Dylan stayed with Sean and Marcus at 11 Coronation Street. During his stay, Sean wanted to make Dylan a star by auditioning him for a Freshco advert, although the producers wanted Marcus to be with Dylan. In September that year, Dylan returned to Violet after she recovered, although Sean still has contact with him, and went to visit him over Christmas. Dylan came to stay with Sean again in April 2012, then later in the year for the Christmas period. In July 2016, Sean made plans to see Dylan and introduce him to his boyfriend Billy Mayhew. However before the pair were to set off to London, Billy broke off with Sean. Regardless, Sean left to go on his own. In 2018, Sean revealed that Dylan was playing lacrosse. List of appearances 2008 (Uncredited appearances) 2011 2012 Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2008 births Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:2008 minor characters Category:2011 minor characters Category:2012 minor characters Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Tully family